Animosity Or Love?
by XxKoriAndRichardXx
Summary: Nightwing is hurt, Kori helps save him, but his playful flirting pisses her off. Then cocky Richard Grayson comes along and melts her heart. He knows her secret, and wants to help her, because he thinks he may be falling in love with the beautiful traumatized woman. However, there's more to Kori than just an awful past. Will he be able to heal her heart? PLeASE READ. LANGUAGE
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I AM VAMPIRELOVER0012** in case of those that are wondering. I'm getting ready to delete that account, but will continue the stories from that account:

**Animosity or Love?**

** Prince's Don't Exist**

I will also repost **Disaster**, even though it is completed. I'm just tired of the vampirelover0012 name. Thanks.

**XxKoriAndRichardXx**


	2. Prologue

**Animosity or Love-New Chapter**

**R&R Please!**

When the phone rang, I smiled, still humming to myself as I painted the little vase I bought from the pottery store. Answering, I gave a cheery hello.

"You sound like the happiest person in the world," Rachel observed.

"Oh, Rachel! I'm…I haven't felt this way in such a long time, it's going to make me burst!" Kori laughed, almost close to tears.

"So, things are getting better, huh?" Rachel said softly, happy for her friend.

"Definitely. I have so much to tell you," Kori said, twirling the phone cord in her fingers, "But I don't know where to start! When are you coming home?"

"Oh, well, maybe not tonight…" Rachel started, afraid of what Kori might say next.

"That's okay, getting some time with Garfield, huh? How is he by the way?"

"He's just fine. You think you will be fine?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kori asked, turning, then giggling, "Oh, okay, I can't handle it anymore! Rachel, Richard is just…well, he's just amazing!"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Would I be telling you he's amazing if I didn't want to boast?" Kori laughed. "Okay, so, first things first, I'm pretty pissed. I'm almost 100% sure that Richard knows what goes on with me."

"And…" Rachel said softly, hoping it didn't trigger anything.

"Well, I hate that he wants me to actually tell him what's going on, I mean, the way I acted with him would've raised all the alarms men have, but for some reason, Richard wants me to tell him myself. My conscience says it's called wanting to trust him on my own, without him pushing it. That sounds pretty accurate right?"

"Pretty accurate," Rachel nodded, choking hard on hearing that Kori is talking to herself. Was she really okay?"

"Good, because after we kissed I-"

"YOU KISSED HIM?!"

"No," Kori said, "Well, yes, but…I did and I didn't. He kissed me first."

"Wait, you let a guy kiss you? I'm not understanding."

As Kori explained everything from beginning to end, she felt elated. She was so happy and excited that she couldn't keep it in. She wanted to hold those warm memories forever. His soft, deep voice and warm hands. Those beautiful eyes that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. She was inexplicably happy.

"Kori?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you liked it."

"Well, ya, I liked it," she said, opening her eyes. She let out a bloodcurdling shriek and dropped to the floor.

"Kori? KORI?!" Rachel screamed in the receiver.

Kori clutched her chest and panted. She was…she was…_flying!_ She had been flying! She shook her head and grabbed the phone.

"Sorry," she said, breathless, "I..ugh, saw a spider. It dropped from the ceiling and freaked me out. I killed the gross thing."

"Oh, Kori, you almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry. It gave me such a shock," Kori laughed, "Listen, I'll just leave you to Gar and we'll talk later okay? I need to gather my wits. Both from the spider and the flying.

"Okay. Talk to you later."

When Kori shut the phone, she sat down and contemplated what had happened. There was no way she was imagining it, since the red bruise was burning on her bum. Why had she been flying? She was thinking of Richard, and talking about how amazing and caring he was. That he made her feel like she was a fragile flower but at the same time, acknowledged the thorns she had. He didn't push her into anything she didn't want, and he held her as she cried. He didn't run away like her friends had. She sighed, then noticed, once again, she was floating.

"Oh God, okay, okay, so I'm floating. I-I'm floating, I can…" she tried to turn and immediately her body followed, like gravity had suddenly disappeared. She thought of moving up and she did. Suddenly, she was soaring through her room and the rest of the house, laughing. She could fly!

"I can't be-OMPH!" she smashed into the couch, and tumbled to the ground.

"Ow," she whined, rubbing her shoulder. She needed a bigger place to test this out. Then, she suddenly thought of the roof.

"Okay, this is going to be easy. All I have to do is think about Richard," she said, nodding to herself. But when she looked down at the honking cars and busy streets, she shivered. Maybe the roof wasn't a good idea. But where else would she be able to fly freely, and when would that time come? She was practically a prisoner with her warden friends.

"Nope, this is good. I can do it. Just think of Richard. That's all I need to do."

She smiled and began forming thoughts of her feelings and relating them to Richard. As her heart felt like she was on Cloud Nine, she stepped off the building. But rather than float, she fell.

"Ah!" she screamed, when something dark smashed into her and pulled her back up to the roof.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kori?!" Nightwing shook her, "Is you life so miserable, so unimportant that you want to end it?!"

"Wait, what-"

"How could you even think of suicide?! What about your friends, and family?! What are they going to think?!"

"Wait, Nightwing, actually-"

"Why would you want to end your life?" he finally asked miserably, his voice broken. Kori cocked her head to the side and tried to find the man's eyes behind the mask. When she couldn't, she sighed and touched his face gently.

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide," she said, "So, thanks for saving me, but…I'm not that much of a wreck."

"I don't understand you."

If this was Richard, as she suspected, then she couldn't just say she wanted to fly, because that would make her sound suicidal. She _did_ jump off the roof, of course, but not for the reasons he thought.

"Sorry. It was just a mistake. I'm a bit…drunk."

"You don't look intoxicated," was his reply.

"I'm drunk on happiness, not alcohol, stupid," she turned away from him. "So, just go on your business and I'll go on mine."

"I can-"

"Walk me to my apartment, and then leave, okay?"

I'll have to try flying later, she thought as she led him back to her apartment. If I can, and it wasn't imagination.


	3. Chapter 1

**Enjoy my new story: Animosity or Love?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderfully made, genius Teen Titans…or its affiliates. *tear* -_-'**

**R&R pretty please! With bat wings on top?! If you don't, I'll let my hounds on you until you scream for mercy and happily review 100 times. Just a thought…don't review if you dddaaarrreee!**

I left work in a hurry, shouldering my purse and running down the sidewalk to where the bus was waiting, other passengers boarding. I got there in time, just before the last person walked in, and I walked in, slid in my bus card, and then went to the back. Taking an empty seat, I sighed and put my purse on my lap. Opening it, I pulled out my compact mirror, lipstick and eye shadow. Putting the red lipstick on, I began to put a soft brown color on when the bus lurched to a stop.

"What the-" I hissed, my head hitting the seat. A passenger in front of me screamed. Standing up, I watched as a man in all black clothing aimed a gun at an innocent bystander outside, taking them hostage.

"Oh my God," a boy said," We're watching a real live fight! I wonder if Nightwing will be there!"

I scoffed and sat back down, finishing the last touches of my makeup.

"Should you be doing that?" asked the boy, watching me with surprised eyes," I mean, don't you care that we're in front of a criminal?"

"Listen kid, you're enjoying the face that some poor innocent soul is being held hostage by an ass, and I'm worried I'll be late for my first photo shoot. For God's sake, it's Gotham City. I'm pretty used to it."

The boy grinned and I stood up again," Hey, Joe!" I yelled out to the bus driver, catching his name on his nametag when I walked in," Do you think you can go around this? I'm gonna be late!"

The bus driver shivered in shock and I hissed. Ruffling the kid's hair, I said," Be careful."

I marched up to the front of the bus and said," Open the doors."

Joe just shivered and I sighed, reached across him and pulled the lever that opened the door. Stepping off the bus, I checked my watch. Oh shit, I was going to be late. Pushing past the bystanders, I walked past the man who aimed the gun at me.

"Don't move!" he said. I glanced at him and said," I'm just walking by. I'm gonna be late if I'm held back."

He snarled and pulled the trigger with the gun high up in the air. The girl he held screamed.

"I want a car, and now! But not before I take you, bitch," he said, pointing the gun at me. I shivered. Remain calm, Kori, he can't do anything. It's alright.

"Um, no thanks. I don't really think that's a good idea."

He pushed the girl and lunged at me, gun hanging loosely in his hand. I grabbed his arm, pulled him into me, then over my shoulder. Stepping onto his shoulder, he howled in pain as my heel dug into his skin. He let go of the gun and I kicked his side quickly. Looking up at the witness's I said," What two very chivalric men would love to help me apprehend this guy, and take all the credit?" I whispered the last part to myself as two men came up. They took hold of him and I kicked the gun out of reach.

"Alright, see you later then!" I ran away from them and down an alley, but not before stopping. Seconds later, Nightwing flew in and the police were also on their way, the sirens getting louder as they got closer. I shivered again. Rubbing my hand together, I took deep even breaths then ran out, and down the street. Damn it, I was already late.

"You're late," Rachel stated the obvious," Why?"

"Look, if I'm going to be the bitchy little bimbo for our magazine, then I'm gonna be late. No questions."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and I sighed.

"Some little punk with a gun stopped the bus I was on," I said, stepping out from behind the changing screen. I was in a light pink tunic top, and white jeans. My long red hair was tied to the side with a yellow scrunchie. "Do you know when my car is going to be done yet?"

Rachel shook her head and said," You know Vic likes to take his time. He said he'd call you."

"I know, but you always like to be ahead, so I figured you would call him to find out."

Rachel gave me a small, knowing smile, but when Harvey walked in, it slipped and her face hardened into business mode. I smiled and spun around slowly, my arms out. Harvey clapped enthusiastically.

"A charm, you really are. This issue will blow people's minds away."

"And my reputation as an honest, sweet girl," I muttered as Rachel, Harvey and I left my dressing room to the photo room.

"You were never an honest, sweet girl," Rachel muttered back and I laughed, stepping in front of the camera.

"How's this," I asked the photographer, putting a hand on my hip and jutting my butt out provocatively," Does this do the job?"

Harvey laughed and said," Why not just an average look? Something that says you're plain but beautiful."

"Great, so I'll just use my self-absorbed assy self," I said with a grin, standing up straight and looking up at the ceiling, rolling my eyes. The photographer snapped pictures and I smiled, saying," I like the sexy look better, Harv."

"I'm sure you do," he answered back.


	4. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

After enjoying a wonderful day taking numerous photos (aha, sarcasm), Rachel and I ran to the nearest café for a cup of herbal tea with cinnamon.

"I wrned vy wung," I said to Rachel, clutching my tongue.

"What?"

I let go of my tongue and said," I burned my tongue. It hurts."

"Put salt on it."

"No thanks," I said," Do you think the photos will make the deadline?"

"They'll have to, or I'll kill them."

"Thank God you're my whole marketing committee," I laughed. Rachel snorted a bit into her tea and I knew she was fighting back a laugh. Rachel and I had been college roommates and one day, out of boredom, we wondered if we could do more with our writing abilities. Rachel didn't know if she could get past the idea of being an author and bookstore owner, and I wanted to do more than write. The one thing we had in common was that we wanted to write for ourselves. So, on that extremely dull day, we came up with the idea of starting our own magazine called Luminaire. Which we did. Now, four years later, our rates grew and the company expanded farther than we had imagined.

I stuck with the advertisements and woman's department writing, and Rachel wrote about crime, stupidity and other realistically horrifying columns. But it didn't hurt our profits. Her columns were so true and straightforward, that even the weak-hearted took interest in her writing.

"How is that book going?" I asked, remembering," Weren't you supposed to publish?"

"I am, but it's not like you can publish it in two days," she said," Calm down."

"I hope I'm in your acknowledgments. I know I did more than _half_ your chores and your laundry while all you did was sat at the computer like a zombie, typing who knows what."

She wouldn't show me her work, no matter how much I begged, little witch.

"I told you I'd give you a free, signed copy so just be happy that I'm feeling so generous. You should lick the soles of my boots for such an honor."

I snorted this time and we both chuckled. Slapping down a twenty on the table, we left the café and walked over to Rachel's black Mercedes.

"Shotgun!" I called for no particular reason, slipping into the passenger seat. Rachel turned the car on with a sigh and drove off.

"You sure are rambunctious," she said as she drove to our apartment.

"Comes with the job. I write the upbeat, cool and modern day columns, you write the crappy, scary columns."

"I'm positive that people read my columns more than yours."

"Dream on, goth girl, dream on," I said, looking out the window. It had gotten dark, and I was just itching to get home. Rachel slowed to a stop and I turned.

"What-shit," traffic, again, and the road looked like crap. Seemed that the famous Nightwing beat a villain, but ended up destroying a good part of the city. Again. People were paying for that, damn it!

"Looks like we'll be here for-" I hissed and cut Rachel off, squinting as I looked out the window, trying to make out the dark figure slumped in the alley.

"What is it?" Rachel asked," Do you see something."

"Or someone," I said, opening the door," I'm gonna go take a look. You catch up, okay?"

"Oh, hell no. Do you remember the last time you-"

"Don't remind me, Rachel, I know, but I highly doubt that he'll hurt me." I left the car, slamming the door behind me, and weaved through the honking cars towards the alley. There, against the wall, Nightwing was sprawled and panting. I hurried over to him and crouched down, looking at his bloodied hand. He didn't seem to register me, but when I touched him, his hand shot out and latched onto my wrist tightly.

"Ouch, ass, I'm just trying to help," I hissed, hitting his hand. He relaxed and coughed, sputtering blood. He had been knifed. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from puking and shook the nausea and dizziness away from my head.

"Okay big boy, can you hold on while I call the police?"

"No. police," he coughed again, his voice husky," No."

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Rachel's number. She answered on the first ring.

"I hope you found a cat," her dead voice said.

"Um, no. Bigger. As in, really large bird in spandex."

Rachel sighed and said," Okay, okay. Can you get him out of there? I took the exit and am on Machina Street." **(AN: Made it up, obviously. I don't know much of Gotham, so I'm gonna have a whole bunch of fake stuff. Although, I'll welcome any information of Gotham, batty or his sidekick-anytime. :P)**

"That's two blocks away!"

"Then you better get moving if he's hurt," she said before the dial tone beeped into my ear. I put my phone away, pulled Nightwing's arm over my shoulder and pulled him up with a huff. He was heavy.

"Come on birdie, I'm gonna need help. Could you shuffle your feet a bit?" He groaned so I took it for a no, walking out of the opposite end of the alley and quickly through the street. It felt like hours before I got to Machina Street and when I spotted Rachel's Mercedes, I screamed hallelujah. She helped me into the back seat of her car then drove off.

"We can't go to a hospital, so just drive home," I said, not taking my eyes off him.

"Damn it, Kori, did we have to take him in? This is going to be trouble."

"He saves millions of people's lives, and he was hurt. Even _you_ wouldn't leave him," I said. She sighed again and turned onto our street.

"I'll get the doors, you get him out. Be careful, you don't want to be seen," she hissed, climbing out of her car and hurrying up the steps and into the building. I got out of the car, and dragged Nightwing off the seat and onto the ground. Pulling him up, Rachel came rushing back and took his other side. We grunted up the steps and into our apartment. Throwing him onto the couch, we locked the door and looked down at him.

"What now?" I asked. Rachel growled and tossed me a wet rag. I walked over to him and pressed it to his wound. He growled in pain and stood up, pushing me down. I looked up at him in shock before he registered what was going on.

"What the hell-?"

"You're safe," I said," But you're hurt. Please, I was just-"

He snatched the rag from my hands and pressed it to his wound. Rachel came back with our first aid kit.

"That's not how you do it," I said gently, tugging the end of the rag. He nudged me and bit and said," I don't need your help."

"Fine," I snapped," Then get out of our damn place. But I highly doubt you can frigging move, so you better give me the rag and shut the hell up."

I snatched the rag from his loose fingers and pressed it tightly to his wound. He grunted but didn't say anything afterwards. After cleaning up the surrounding blood, we disinfected the wound-to which he nearly howled in pain-and told him to strip down.

"Hell no," he hissed.

"We're not asking you to take the mask off, just the uniform. How the hell are we supposed to bandage you?" Rachel said," Now take the damn thing off."

He reluctantly took it off, with our help because he was essentially useless and I marveled a bit at his Adonis like body. Perfect, hard muscles lined every inch of his body and I gave him an appreciative look down to his plain black boxers.

"Focus," Rachel hissed. I looked up but he seemed to be wavering, barely conscious, so I blushed and helped bandage him. By the time we were done, he was out cold. Pulling a thick blanket over him, we headed to the kitchen and washed our hands.

"Well, now a super hero is crashed out on the couch, and you look like you're ready to jump him," hissed Rachel," What the hell are we supposed to do? Play nanny to a spoiled brat?"

"I'm not going to jump him," I said defensively, looking down at the rushing water. How many times and hours had I spent under the hot, burning water of the shower, trying to rinse off the pain and disgust on my body?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she whispered, nudging my shoulder. I nudged back.

"But, you're right. What the hell were we thinking?"

"Maybe he'll leave tomorrow morning, if he wakes up," Rachel hoped.

Maybe. But, I sort of wished he wouldn't leave. And I don't even know why.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey. Hope you liked the last two chapters! I'm on a roll baby! Hehe, sorry. Hope you like the next amazing chapter by moi! I feel repetitive.**

I groaned and turned to my side, blocking the sunlight from eyes. I wanted to sleep damnit. I was worried all night, thinking if that guy- I shot out of bed, stumbled over my bed sheets, and out into the living room where Nightwing was still sleeping on the couch. So he didn't leave. I smiled and yawned, walking over to him. The blanket I covered him up with had slid down, revealing his pale, buff chest. I tripped and landed on top of him with a shriek. He shot up, a string of curses coming out of his mouth and we both fell off the couch, onto the ground. I grunted as his body crushed the air out of my lungs and Nightwing cussed again.

"Well, this is something," a dark voice said from above me, dripping with amusement. I looked up and met Rachel's violet eyes.

"Shut up! I didn't-" I remembered that he was on top of me and watched in amazement as he slowly got up and off, into a crouch. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I tripped over the damn rug."

"You're always tripping over that rug," Rachel observed. I scowled and reached out to him.

"Are you okay? I must have hurt you when I fell."

"Huh?" he said, looking down at his chest," Ya, fine, actually. I'm guessing thanks to you?"

I shook my head and got up," But you better have someone professional look at that. Don't want you to get an infection."

He nodded and slumped down in exhaustion.

"If I can get up," he whispered," Wait, why the hell am I naked?"

I blushed," You aren't."

"Boxers don't count," he muttered, then he was on full alert again, his body tensing.

"Did you take off my-"

"No," Rachel cut in," But we will if you give us reason to. Kori, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

I nodded and stood up. Nightwing dragged himself up onto the couch again with a groan, pulling the blanket up with him. It was like he was at home. I stepped into the kitchen and Rachel grabbed my arm.

"Are you stupid?"

"No, I really did fall on top of him by accident," I said, looking away. Rachel relaxed.

"I know that even if _that_ hadn't have happened, you still wouldn't have made that sort of trouble, jumping him."

"I didn't-"

"Anyways, that's not what I was talking about. You're giving him a reason to stay! Who's going to look after him?"

"Me?" I asked innocently.

"Oh yeah? How? You have to go to work, then pick up our laundry, go grocery shopping-it's your turn this week-, then go that meeting you set up with Harvey."

"You?" I asked, faltering. Oh shit.

"How? I have to meet with my editor and interview Ms. Denser, then be at the same meeting you'll be at. No one will be home until at least five."

I scratched my head. We couldn't just leave him, and we didn't trust anyone to keep him a secret.

"Maybe he'll stay asleep?"

"He won't," Rachel shook her head," He'll be awake, but he can't necessarily move."

"Why don't you ask?" I whispered back," He is a hero after all, maybe he can call someone he knows, like the Bat, and get him to pick him up."

"Oh, that's realistic. The Bat coming out in his Batmobile in broad daylight, _to our house_ to pick up his adolescent. Golden."

"At least it will give you something to write about," I offered. She slapped my head and pointed to the living room.

'Do something,' she mouthed, then turned and began making coffee. I sighed and walked back in, feeling his eyes on me. Not like I could see them. His damn mask obscured half his face.

"Um, hi?" I said," How are you feeling?"

"Like a hundred and fifteen pounds fell on top of me, but other than that, cheery," he snickered.

"Look bub," I said, my temper flaring," I saved you life. You could be a bit happy about that."

"Oh, definitely happy," he smiled," I'm being taking care of by a beautiful, sexy girl in mini shorts that barely covers her ass."

I screamed, grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face. He caught the pillow with one hand as I hurried into my room, slamming the door. What an ass. He was such a playboy! I hurriedly made my bed, took a hot shower, then slipped into a pair of black slacks, a green silk dress shirt and black pumps. Tying my hair up with a barrette, I applied strawberry flavored lip gloss and grabbed my brown leather tote bag. Checking if everything was inside, I slipped out of my room and past the ass, back into the kitchen. Rachel was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"I'm leaving early," I hissed, grabbing my ready coffee mug and chugging it down.

"Woah there, calm down. I gave him a lecture and he said he'd apologize," Rachel said with a smile.

"No thanks, asses like that don't deserve to apologize. I guess they don't make gentlemen like they used to!" I raised my voice for his benefit, grabbed a blueberry muffin and marched out of the kitchen, leaving the apartment with a huff. Funny thing was, I didn't even know why I was mad. No, a better question was: Was I actually mad?


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay, so after reading the last couple of chapters, I realized that I made quite a few grammatical mistakes. But since no one seems to care, I'll leave them be. Enjoy chapter 4!**

I sighed, seems like I've been doing that for awhile now. Fixing my grip on the grocery bags, I walked down the street towards the bus stop. I hope that ass had left already because I seriously didn't want him around. Hot body and all. I set my bags on the floor and took a seat, stretching my legs. I had decided to go shopping after the meeting rather than before, just to stay as far away from _him_ as I could. Rachel dropped me off at the market and told me to call her, but I decided against it. I wanted the walk.

My phone rang as if on cue and I groaned, answering it.

"Yes?"

"I'm sure I told you to call me," Rachel's disapproving voice said.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to walk. It's nice weather."

"Okay, where are you? I'll pick you up. I have some really important news."

"About your book?" I asked.

"No, about Luminaire. Now, tell me where you are?"

"I'm on Wistling Street, bus stop 12."

"Be right there. _Don't move_."

I snapped the phone shut and leaned my head back. The sky was already getting dark since it was mid-December and yet I wasn't the bit scared. A couple of months ago I wouldn't have dared walk outside in the dark, alone. Rachel's car pulled up and she honked. She was closer than I thought. I hurried to the back of the car, putting the groceries in the trunk, then slid into the passenger seat.

"Do you think he's still there?" I asked as she drove off. She shrugged.

"So, what about Luminaire?" I went straight to the point. Luminaire was both our lives, almost our baby, and if we lost it it would be a bit traumatic.

"Nothing bad, but I got a call from a very important person in the business world."

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne. He wants to merge the company."

"He wants us as his sister company!" I screeched. Rachel nodded and I felt like doing a jig. This was great! Being considered by Wayne himself! Oh shit!

"Calm down. I set up an appointment tomorrow with his secretary so we can talk. No negotiations, no contract, just talking. I don't want to make a mistake and regret it later."

My happiness instantly disappeared and I figured she was right. Even if Luminaire became a sister co. with Wayne Industries, it might have a larger effect than we thought, especially profit wise.

"Good idea," I said," Good thing I got you doing all that stuff. I probably would have signed immediately."

She gave me a side-long glance and smirked," Yes, stupid, gullible Kori. Will you ever grow up?"

I chuckled as she pulled up in front of our apartment. We took out the groceries and entered the living room. Nightwing was still resting on the couch, but fully awake and dressed. We put the groceries away and he was standing by the door when we walked back into the living room.

"I thank you for taking care of me," he said," I owe you both, especially cute ass girl."

I screamed in fury and escaped to my room. What a damn, cocky jerk! And what a cheeky smile of his! But, it was sort of cute. Wait, no! What was I thinking? Rachel knocked on my door and said," He left. You can come out now."

I walked back to the living room and said," How can he be so-"

"Irritating?" Rachel interrupted," Well, if my opinion even matters, I think he likes you."

"What! No, hell no. There's no way-"

"And you like him," she said with an evil grin.

"Oh, I don't like him. I hate him. He's annoying, ungrateful, un-"

"Unsettling? You just don't understand him."

"Stop interrupting me!" I said, pacing," And why are you the practical one? Since when did we switch places?"

"When you stopped being realistic and hid from yourself," Rachel said," What's wrong with thinking you like him? It probably doesn't mean anything to him, but at least you and I both know you're moving on."

"I don't have an interest in guys like that."

"Maybe you're telling yourself that. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. You don't know, and since you won't give yourself or any guy a chance, you won't ever know."

"Aren't you the one who says love is for suckers?" I countered, angry at her words, however truthful they were. She shrugged and my eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you like someone! The fearless, cold, unemotional Rachel Roth actually likes someone! Who's the poor sap?"

Rachel even blushed.

"Holy shit! Your pale skin just turned red! Who the hell is he?"

"I met him at the bookstore," she said, then stopped," But you're changing the subject."

"No I'm not," I said innocently. She shook her head and escaped to her own room. Damn it, I really thought it would have worked. I mean, I couldn't seriously like such a cocky guy like that. What self-loving, virtuous girl lets a guy like that in her life? All he wants is to get into her pants, duh. Wait, did I say self-loving, virtuous girl? Wow, what a contradiction. I was being a bitch, totally. Guess the photo shoot really did give you the model attitude.


	7. Chapter 5

**Here you go those who are reading, chapter 5! Yahoo! **

"So, what do you think?" Bruce asked, sitting back in his chair. He was a handsome man, about in his middle forties, with chocolate brown eyes, straight nose and strong chin. He was also in an expensive black and white two piece suit.

"We'd like to think about it some more," Rachel said," It's a great opportunity, but we want to make sure we-"

"I have a question," I interrupted, shooting Rachel an apologetic glance. She leaned back in her chair and let me speak.

"Yes?"

"Why do you-"

The door banged open and a young man strode in. He was tall and muscular, with tousled black hair as if he was asleep. His suit was pressed and clean, but his blue satin tie was loose and the collar open wide. I couldn't see his eyes, but it seemed like he looked at me. He gave a short paused where he stood, as if in shock, then he took a seat to Bruce's left, plopping a thick manila folder onto the table.

"Sorry I'm late," he said," Trouble happened and I couldn't make it in time. I'm sure Debs told you."

Bruce nodded and said," Excuse me ladies, but this is Richard Grayson, my adoptive son and CEO."

We nodded at him and he took off his glasses, revealing the most gorgeous glass blue eyes I ever saw. I had to stop myself from gaping.

"Miss Anders? Your question?"

"Yes," I said, snapping back to reality," I was wondering why you bring in smaller companies and merge them with Wayne Industries."

"I'll answer that," Richard said, loosening his tie even more," A couple years ago I came to this conclusion: Why sell out the companies when we could bring them in? Financially, it would boost them, and their popularity, but also keep the whole idea of laissez-faire, or let be, that the market likes. First, it would show our support of small, family owned businesses and we could support and offer promotions to those companies that we bring in. Yes, on some level, we show off our own reputation, but it isn't at any cost to the many small companies we are allied with. All we do is confer with the owners of said businesses, and think of the best option to move forward and gain success. It also helps small companies like your own. You don't have to worry much about losing money, or not making enough, because we offer our own programs to help lift the company financially with advertisements, endorsement, etc."

"And you're in charge of doing that?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I go around and check out certain businesses. I'm a bit picky, but for a certain reason. Usually the companies we choose grow so large that they branch off, but still sponsored by Wayne Industries, of course."

"So it's like claiming cattle but keeping them under a restricted fencing area," I said," If we decide to branch off, we can't, and if you cut off all funding and sponsorship, we fail miserably."

"Yes, but you can't think of it that way. It would have taken you years to build a company so large for you, but with our help, we can overcome that in more than half the time it would take you. Now, I'm not calling you incompetent, you just don't have the resources as we do. And it isn't so bad. You get paid directly from us, so you don't have to rely on annual sums to pay for yourself and your workers. In fact, the more you grow, the more you get paid. Now, we don't even have to interfere if you don't want us to. We could just lift you up a couple branches and recommend you to our clients and you'd still be doing all the work on your own. It's beneficial to all of us."

I fiddled with my fingers. My questions were answered and I didn't have anything else to ask.

"We'd still like a little more time to think about it," Rachel said. I nodded.

"Alright, well, when you want to negotiate, just give us a call."

He handed us each a card and we got up to leave. Richard remained seated. When we were driving off, Rachel made a noise.

"What?"

"You were ogling Richard," she said.

"I thought it was something about Luminaire, not something so stupid. Oh, drive me to Vic's, will you? He said something about finishing the car."

She made a u-turn.

"Actually, I really liked your question," she said," And I've thought it over. I'd like the merge."

I glanced at Rachel in surprise. She usually didn't like help, but this time she was willing for Wayne to step in.

"Now, it doesn't have to do with the book, or our income, just because I think it would be a good idea. I have a good feeling."

I nodded, speechless.

"What do you think?"

"I think…okay, sure. Let's do it."

"Great. I'll call Wayne and tell him we're in."

The car was silent for the next half hour as she drove to Victor's Garage and when she pulled up, I spotted Karen Beecher's car, a yellow buggy. I waved goodbye to Rachel as she sped off and entered the garage. Karen was standing off by the water tank, waving her hands in exasperation.

"Hello," I said. She turned and smiled.

"Kori!" she said, giving me a hug," How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know. Been a bit busy," I said, suddenly feeling very tired. Was it because of the negative emotions again? Was it because I was remembering too much?

"Hey, little lady!" Vic said, giving me a crushing hug," I have your car ready."

We headed towards my 2002 Honda Civic. **(No idea about car names/styles, so I chose one I was talking about with a guy friend of mine. Lol, anyone wanna give me tips? Shoulda taken auto in school.)**

"Hi my beloved!" I said, hugging the side of the car," I missed you!"

Vic chuckled and Karen giggled. They had been going out for two years and Vic hinted he might buy a ring.

"How much?" I asked.

"400," Vic said. I screeched and said," Isn't there some sort of little sister discount? It doesn't cost that much, does it?"

"You _are_ getting the little sister discount."

I muttered and produced a check. He was cleaning out my wallet. I took my keys and said," Thanks Vic, see you later! I'm going for a ride!"

"Be careful!"

I waved my hand in nonchalance, and revved the engine. Oh, what a nice purr! I drove around the city then headed towards the mall. Shopping was my passion! I shopped at a few stores, coming out with an assortment of bags when my stomach grumbled. Shit, I forgot about food. Heading towards the food court, I accidently bumped into someone in the line.

"Oh, so sorry," I muttered.

"Ah, Miss. Anders, what a surprise," Richard said with a smile.

"Mr. Grayson!"

"Why don't you call me Richard, and I'll call you Kori?"

I nodded and pretended to take interest in the menu.

"So, give any consideration to the deal?"

"Yes."

"It really would benefit Luminaire. I'm sure it will help those pretty hands of yours."

Was he flirting?

"I don't know what you mean. My hands are that pretty."

"No, but some other parts of you are," he smiled, leaning into me.

"I'd appreciate it if you went back to business mode," I said, pushing him away.

"So feisty. Come on, be a big girl. Wait, you aren't a lez are you?"

"No! And why the hell are you asking!"

"I can't resist a feisty carrot top like yourself. Hard to tame, but worth the time."

"Disgusting! I'm guessing you really are as much a playboy as people say. How disappointing."

"Funny, it's not my fault girls toss themselves at me," he said coldly," But you seem to be immune to me."

"I'm immune to all idiot people like you, especially jittery uncommitted assy men such as yourself. Great, I lost my damned appetite because of you."

"Maybe Luminaire is better off with a man's hands," Richard said, turning to me," You don't seem like you can handle it. Did I forget to mention that I choose companies with a high success rate of _failing_? And yours is at the top."

"Listen, you son of a bitch, you don't know a single thing when it comes to business ownership. You get all you need from your dad that you don't even have to raise a finger. So before you call yourself superior, maybe you should learn to count to ten."

He gave me a dangerous smile and said," I'll learn to count to ten after you learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Tough luck," I said.

"Great, we'll be merging with a skanky carrot-top and an ugly goth chick, just what I need."

"Oh, I get it," I said sweetly," You're already showing how well you'll do once you take over the company. You choose failing companies, so I'm guessing Wayne Industries will be wiped out pretty soon. Bad judgment on your side, beast."

He turned on his heel and left.

"Oh, really adult-like!" I called out. Damn it, not another fuck ass to get on my nerves! I grabbed my shopping bags and hurried out of the mall, towards my car. Great, another annoying day.


	8. Chapter 6

**Here ye! Here ye! Art thou waiting for the next Chapter? Here is thy chapter! *peasants* mumbles the announcer. **

"He's such a jerk! I mean, do I look so gullible? Do I have some large neon sign hanging above me that says,' Come get me, I'm stupid and naïve!'"

"Kori, you're stepping back into what happened last year. You can't yell or get mad at every guy who flirts with you. He could have been joking, for all we know," Rachel said.

I shook my head," No, he wasn't. Besides, I'm not some whore, Rachel. I don't want a guy to talk to me if all he's thinking about is his dick and how he'll get into my pants."

"You're overreacting. How is a guy going to get to know you if they don't flirt?"

"I don't need this. Why the hell-"

Rachel slammed her hand onto the table and I jumped. "You need to cool it. And if you're hating it so much, just call him and find out his intentions. I'm getting sick and tired of your complaining. Stop being a baby, stop whining and for God's sake, Kori, grow up."

Rachel marched out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. I sobbed and sunk down into the couch, curling to the side, my face pressed to the pillows. Funny, Nightwing's smell was still on it.

"Maybe, Kori, this is a good thing."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked Victor, "How could this be a good thing?"

"Maybe, and I'm not saying it could be true, but maybe you're overreacting as Rachel put it because you're afraid to have a solid relationship. Kori, you can't keep walking the path of your past."

Karen nodded in agreement. No, I didn't like Richard, I hated him.

"Not possible. He's a pompous, stupid, cocky, insolent rude man who thinks that because he's hot he can get whatever he wants."

Victor sighed and said," Who is this guy anyway?"

"That would be me."

I turned and met Richard's eyes. What the hell?

"You, Dick?" Victor barked out laughing," I can see why she hates _you_, Dick."

Richard rolled his eyes but the frown on his face didn't leave.

"I don't care. Carrot top has a hair-trigger temper anyways."

"I do not," I objected.

"Oh? I_ am_ surprised you're still going with the merge though, my pompous attitude didn't push you away?"

Actually, I did want to push away, but Rachel remained firm. I shrugged. Victor laughed again and said," Don't argue with her, Richard."

"Why not?"

"She's a stubborn little thing."

I froze and felt the blood drain from my face.

"Kori? Hey, Kori, are you okay?"

Shit, I felt nauseous. I shook my head slowly. I was going to throw up.

"Did I say something, Kori?" Vic asked urgently," Tell me."

I couldn't speak, couldn't move. Why was it so col-

Suddenly I was smacked across the face.

I clutched my cheek and screamed at Richard," What the hell was that for!"

"Returning you to reality," He said in a quiet voice. I burst into tears and brought my knees into my chest, hiding my face with my arms. Karen wrapped her arms around me and said," Why don't you boys go into the other room until I calm her down?"

I heard them leave and after awhile, I was reduced to sniffling. Karen handed me a box of tissues.

"You okay, hun? Shocked us there," she said.

"Y-ya, I think," I muttered, rubbing my still sore cheek," I don't know why I cried though.

Victor rushed into the room and said," I heard you stop crying- are you okay?"

I nodded and looked away from Richard's steady gaze as he walked in. He made me feel like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry for saying something that reminded you. I didn't mean to."

"I know," I said, playing with the tissue in my hand. Richard mumbled something to Victor then bent down to my eye level," I'm sorry. I'm going to leave, okay?"

I didn't say anything, but watched his wide back as he walked out. I didn't want him to go. Stupid conflicting emotions.

"Do we have to do this?" I asked. It had been three weeks since what happened at Vic's place and I had been doing my best to avoid Richard. The contract had been signed a couple days after my outburst also.

"Yes, Wayne said it was important," Rachel said. We reached the building and showed our passes to the guard as we entered-compliments of the merge and Wayne-and took the elevator to floor 26 where Richard's office was. When we entered the lobby, the secretary nodded for us to go in and we entered. Richard was lounging in his couch while Bruce's back was to us, facing the large window. I quickly glanced at Richard again and cocked an eyebrow. He was sprawled on the couch the same way Nightwing had. Probably some sort of large man thing. Catching my glance, Richard sat up and Bruce turned.

"Hello," I said. I hadn't seen them since the contract's signing, sending Rachel to do all the work. We sat in the comfortable leather armchairs and Bruce took a seat behind Bruce's desk.

Bruce nodded and said," I'm having a charity ball a week from today and would like to invite you. I wanted to give you both personal invitations." We took the invitations and thanked him.

"It will also be a paid workday for all your employees."

We thanked him again and talked some more. Well, Rachel was doing the most talking, I was just fidgeting anxiously. Richard's eyes were on me the whole time and I could tell he wanted to talk, not that I would give him that benefit. I was too scared too. I was still trying to figure out my feelings for him. When we left-thank God-Rachel groaned.

"What?"

"I have to wear a dress," she whined. I laughed. It felt like ages since I laughed.

"Don't forget you have to bring a date. Who's the lucky guy?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she frowned. Someone behind us barked my name and I turned. Oh, shit. Richard was running towards us.

"Um, ya?" I called out as he neared quickly.

"I'm going to start the car," Rachel said quickly, running off. Coward.

Richard grabbed my hand and put a card in my hand. It was his business card, and his personal cell number on the back.

"I know I may seem like an ass," he said," But I can be a good friend when someone needs one. Ask Victor or-"

"Why?" I asked, cutting him off.

"You look like you need to talk to someone with an unrestrained manner," he said with a large genuine smile," I give great advice too, and sometimes I crack a few jokes to get you to smile."

I was touched, but for some reason, very suspicious.

"Kori, about that day in the mall, I was just playing with you," Richard said gently," But when you got angry and started snapping at me, _I _got angry and well…it didn't end very well. Actually, it ended with disaster. But, please don't think I'm always like that. Just most of the time."

I smiled," Thank you."

His smile grew even larger and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was touched, really.

"Call me anytime, honest. I won't ever ignore your call, even if you all you want to do is talk about the stars and not get to the point."

"O-okay," I said.

"Good. You better get going though. See you at the event!" He turned and walked away and I hurried to Rachel's car. She pulled out of the parking lot-we got our own spaces since we were part of Wayne-when I got in.

"Soo, did he-"

"He gave me his business card, is all," I said with a smile. I felt like the card was a lifeline.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept. J'adore mon neveux chapitre! Amuse-toi mes petites étoiles! **

**Chapter 7! I love my new chapter! Amuse yourselves my little stars!-I hope my grammar's right in French. Haha.**

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. Not now.

"Get up!" barked Rachel from outside my room. Damnit, I really didn't want to. All yesterday I was interviewing people: first, Mrs. Callok, a local caterer, then a professor from Jump City University about his scandalous affair with one of his students- an interview Rachel was supposed to do but she was busy with her editorial team- then Ms. Zaunik, a mother of a daughter who claimed she was almost kidnapped by a serial killer and rapist but somehow escaped him. It turned out the daughter was lying about the whole thing.

Rachel pounded on my door and I got up reluctantly. I quickly made my bed and took a cold shower, changing into black knee length shorts and a white tank top. I walked into the living room where a young man was talking with Rachel. He was tall and lean with a bit of muscle, and had blonde hair with green highlights and green eyes.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Garfield," Rachel said," My…boyfriend."

I cocked an eyebrow and asked," Exactly what do you see in her, Gar? May I call you Gar?"

Rachel hissed and threw a pillow at me.

"Sure," Gar laughed. I laughed with him," I'm Kori, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Ready to wear a suit to the charity ball tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd rather be eaten by a giant mutant green monkey with fangs and rabies than go to one of those snob parties, but Rae's making me go."

"Don't call me Rae," she said. I giggled and Rachel followed me to the kitchen. We began making breakfast while Gar watched something on TV.

"I like him," I nudged Rachel's shoulder. She nudged me back.

"Who are you going with, Kori?"

"No one," I said. She didn't say anything but I knew she wanted to. When we finished eating and cleaning the apartment-no thanks to Gar who was making a big mess- we left the apartment around ten, separating ways and promising to see each other at the ball later tonight. I drove to the newest mall and walked straight to Sue's Salon to fix my hair. I got a quick trim and curled my hair. After that I searched the stores for dresses. I had been procrastinating, something I don't recommend, but it was for good reason. Whenever I went to buy clothing, I usually always end up buying other things I like and forget the real reason for going to the mall in the first place. So, if you were like me, I recommend going at the last second. You may not find the best dress, but since you're crunched on time, you'll only look for a dress. I entered a shop called _Madame Rouge_ and looked in between the racks. The dresses were gorgeous and some overpriced.

"Excuse-moi," a woman said in her French accent and short bob cut hair-do," Do you need any help?"

"I'm just-"

"Why not try zis dress, mademoiselle," She said," It is at a modest price and would look vonderful on you."

Sh held up a long spaghetti-strapped green dress with gold leaf accents beaded along the skirt. I took it and hurried into the dressing room. When I had put it on, I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked amazing! I tore it off and hung it over my arm and hurried out again.

"Thank you!" I said, buying it from the lady," It's perfect!"

"Only the best at Madame Rouge's, I have an eye for detail, mademoiselle."

"I'm definitely recommended this place to my friends," I said for her benefit, leaving the shop with a bit more bounce in my walk. I also bought a pair of black four inch heel pumps and a small black jacket before driving home.

I spun around in front of the mirror and smiled. I still had that sleepy look in my eyes from taking a nap after I got home, but other than that, I looked well. The dress fit me perfectly, showing off my curves in an understated but obvious way. Not like a clingy, slutty dress, and it highlighted the red color of my hair. I also had put on a small gold chain necklace and fake diamond earrings. I quickly fixed the curls in my hair, applied strawberry flavored lip gloss and ran out of the apartment with my purse in hand. In my car, I checked my purse for it's usually things-my license, phone, invitation, compact mirror, pepper spray, small notebook and pencil-then drove off to Wayne Manor. When I arrived, a steward was waiting at the door for my car. I handed him the keys and he drove off somewhere behind the Manor to park it.

"Invitation please?" one butler said. I handed him my invitation and with a quick look on his list, he nodded me in. I walked in and stopped, keeping my jaw closed tightly to keep from looking like an idiot. The place was beautiful, with large marble pillars and golden streamers hung from the walls. A glass-and probably really expensive-chandelier lit the foyer and its guests. When I walked into the ballroom where the event was being held, I had to stop from squealing. In the corner on a small stage were professional musicians playing wonderful classical music, tables set on the opposite wall with refreshments and finger-snacks, and a bar. The people were dressed like angelic beings and I felt crummy in my one hundred dollar dress. I walked quickly to one of the empty bar chairs and smiled at the bartender.

"What'll it be for the pretty lady?" he said.

"Um, I'll have-"

"Just water for her," Rachel's voice said behind me," She doesn't drink."

"Yes I do," I complained," You look good, by the way."

She gave me a small smile and I asked where Gar was. "Little boy's room," was her answer. She was in an elegant, full-length, spaghetti-strapped black glittered dress with red floral designs; a back zipper closure and a "criss cross" back. She also had a matching scarf on. Her short hair was left the same.

I took the water and sipped it a bit," Isn't this place amazing!"

"Yes, a little too amazing," was her answer," If I have to do this every day, I'm going to kill myself. How are you?"

"Fine, why?"

She shrugged. Ugh, a great way to start the evening; thinking about things I'd much rather forget," Did you see Richard?" I asked, changing the subject. She shook her head and gave me a coy smile.

"Why? Infatuated with the playboy you hate?"

I shook my head quickly, looking away. Gar came over and fiddled with his green tie. He complained of choking. I watched the people dance to the music and sighed. Rachel left to "mingle" as she put it and I wished I had a dance partner.

"You know," a husky voice said," It's more fun to join them."

I turned and smiled," Hi, Richard."

"What is a pretty lady like you doing, sitting here alone when she could be dancing?"

"I didn't bring a date," I said," Besides, I can't' radiate like these people. It's like a whole different world."

"Not really. See, underneath all the glamour they're just like you and me, very normal. Of course, all the women here are wearing inches of thick makeup, and you have all the natural beauty and grace of a swan princess."

"Are you playing with me again?" I asked sweetly. He chuckled. He looked handsome, even more than usual, wearing an all black suit, his hair still spike and tousled.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Do you ever brush your hair?" I asked," It looks like a rat's nest."

He touched his hair briefly and said," Can't help it. This is natural, and it looks good."

I shrugged and looked away, feeling the blood rush to my face. I was _blushing_.

"So, do you want to dance?" he asked suddenly, holding out his hand.

"Don't you have someone to dance with?"

"Not at the moment. I sort of want to spend my time with a beautiful red head with emerald eyes."

I looked out at the other guests, straining my eyes and searching," I don't see anyone. Are you sure she's here?"

He chuckled again and I wanted to put my head to his chest and feel the deep rumble underneath his hard muscles. He grabbed my hand and into the of wave dancing people. Pulling me into his chest, his hand came down onto my waist and I gulped. We began to dance and I couldn't tear my eyes off his face.

"Well, you've danced before," he said.

"I took lessons," I said quickly.

"From who?"

"A TV show," I mumbled. He laughed.

I punched his shoulder lightly and said," Don't make fun of me. Not everyone is as rich and dandy as you, Richard Grayson!"

"Okay, okay. But if you ever do want to learn, I'll be happy to teach you. I'm pretty graceful for a big guy."

I nodded and caught Rachel's amused gaze. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Why did you ever choose to become a journalist?"

"I did it because I wanted to be my own person," I answered," Rachel and I were fooling around with the idea of Luminaire during college and eventually it wouldn't leave my mind. I started researching and eventually we started the company."

"Must have been hard," he said, spinning me out, then back into his chest.

"It was, at first. We didn't have a whole bunch of spending money like you do, or the support, but we managed."

"I don't have a bunch of spending money," he whined.

I rolled my eyes and asked," Why didn't you break away from Wayne?"

"Well, he's my dad and I didn't want to disappoint. At one point I did consider leaving, making my own way, but I knew I would still be pulled back into the business, especially if anything happened to Bruce. Not that he gave me my job immediately; I did have to work for it; started out as an intern, assistant secretary, secretary and so on until I became CEO. I guess he always knew I wanted to work on-"

"Excuse me," a man tapped Richard's shoulder," Might I cut in?" He was about the same height as Richard, but was leaner in muscle tone and had brown hair, and brown eyes.

Richard looked down at me and I smiled. Damnit it, I wanted to dance with Richard. Richard shrugged and he smiled grimly at the man. I watched him walk away, his body tense. What was wrong?

"I'm Xavier, cutie, and you are?" Xavier said.

"Kori," I answered. We began dancing together.

"Kori," he whispered," You're awfully gorgeous. Dick the lucky guy or you single?"

"I don't know how that is any of your business," I replied. He smiled and said," Ah, then you're single. Great. I would love to take you out on a date: dinner, a movie, maybe even a kiss underneath the moonlight. How about tomo-"

"I don't think so, but thanks for the offer," I rejected.

"Ah, come on baby, you're rejecting me without even getting to know me. I'm a really nice guy."

"Don't call me baby, or cutie," I said, waiting for the music end. I didn't like Xavier.

"Babe, you don't have to play hard to get," Xavier said, pulling me into his chest tighter," I know you want me. Don't push away."

He leaned in to kiss me. But before he could I smacked him across the face. He yelped and clutched his red cheek. People around us stopped and watched," I told you, ass, that I wasn't interested. Go pick on someone else."

I turned and walked off the dance floor, back to the bar.

"Woah there, red head, you sure got Xavier mad. I really hope that was a good idea," the bartender said.

"You got cups to wash?" I asked with a hiss. He nodded and I said," Then wash them and shut up."

I left the ballroom and stepped outside. The steward looked up at me expectantly and I nodded. He rushed off to get my car.

"Kori!" Richard said," Hey, what did he do?"

"Nothing, but he flirted with me then tried to kiss me," I said. Where was my stupid car?

"Sorry about him, he's just not used to-"

"Listen, I don't want to hear your endless excuses for him. If you're going to defend him just because he works with you doesn-"

"What I was _going_ to say, before you interrupted me _again,_ was that he's not used to being rejected by a gorgeous girl and while he may hate it, I think he deserves it. Teaches him an important lesson."

"Sorry, I keep interrupting you, huh?" I looked up at him.

"Eh, keeps things a bit interesting," he shrugged. How the hell does it keep things interesting?

"Wouldn't you call me defensive? Maybe a bit crabby?"

"And risk you snapping at me again? Don't think so. Your car's here. Are you sure you want to leave early? We could finish our dance."

I smiled and said," Maybe next time, Richard. Thanks for offering though."

He nodded and I got inside my car. As I begun to drive away, I glanced in the rearview mirror. He was still standing on the steps outside. Too bad I couldn't see his face.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice, Batman, Justice League, or any other cool shows/DC comics I'm in love with, ESPECIALLY NIGHTWING! He's so badass. Thank you person(s) who created Batman &Robin/Nightwing!**

**Hello there. Hope you like what's been going on up to here. If there's anything confusing, please tell me. I'll be happy to explain. Sometimes when I'm writing, my mind moves faster than my fingers and I don't write what I was originally thinking of, and I end up only writing half of what I was supposed to. Hehe. Then again, everyone has that problem, I hope…**

**Chapter 8 Note: This is where the climax of the story starts, and everything begins to unravel itself. What happened to Star a year ago (which I'm sure you little geniuses can figure out what happened), Richard's identity (along with Bruce's), and other cool stuff. Chapter 8 might be extra long, or not. I haven't even typed it yet. ENJOY!**

**Okay, starting…now.**

I sighed as I rode the elevator up. Stupid Rachel and her stupid book. Couldn't she have just sent these papers to him rather than making me take them personally? Course, she did look like she had some sort of reason to send me. She wasn't playing matchmaker, was she? I sighed again and hung my head. Oh well, it would be okay. All I would have to do is give Richard these papers and rush off, but I would need an excuse to leave quickly. I could say I was going to have dinner with Rachel and Gar at some restaurant, it was late enough, but would he believe it? The elevator opened and I cocked an eyebrow. The secretary wasn't here. Yes! Of course, it _was_ nine thirty. Usually the staff left around eight. I tested Richard's door and it opened. Closing my eyes for a second, I pushed the door and waited for some sort of alarm. Nope, nothing. I hurried in and put the papers on his clean desk.

I turned to leave when I realized I should at least leave a note. I rummaged through his desk drawers, looking for sticky notes. Wouldn't he have sticky notes on his desk, for God's sake? The light turned on and I turned, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"You're not Richard," Xavier said with a wicked smile. Oh, shit, I _did not_ want to be around _him._

"No, but I'm leaving him a few things," I said, finding the sticky notes.

"You're looking good babe," Xavier said, coming closer.

I ignored him, grabbed a pen and wrote: _These are the annual sums of the past five years along with the names of those we interviewed, our few sponsors and average spending income, like you asked for. Kori._

"You know," Xavier said, leaning against the wall near the door," It was really rude, you smacking me. But I figured something out."

"Hmm…" I said, eyeing the door. He caught my gaze and closed it with his foot," Not until we're done talking," he said. I gulped and grasped Richard's pen tightly.

"I figured out what girls like you do," Xavier said, that disgusting smile still on his face," You like to play hard to get. In fact, you pretended to hate me in front of all those people, but in reality, you _really_ want me. And don't worry babe, I want you too."

"You're rather mistaken," I said in a restrained voice," I smacked you because you were flirting and I wasn't interested. I don't like you."

"Ah, cutie, you just love to play hard to get. That _seriously_ turns me on," he said, walking quickly over to me. I gasped and stepped away from him. He only kept on coming closer until my back hit the wall. Oh, _no_.

He leaned into me, trapping me between his arms and pressing his body against mine. I turned my face away in disgust and he only grasped my chin tightly, turning my face to look at him.

"So, you're _that_ type of girl," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"W-what d-do you mean," I asked, trying to push away. But he only pushed his body onto mine harder and pinned my wrists down with his hand.

"You smell nice," he whispered into my ear," You take care of yourself nicely, cutie. I'm going to take care of you too." I shivered and tried shoving away, break his grasp on me, _something!_ No, please.

"Still struggling? Am I going to have to _restrain_ you? Is that what you want?" I froze and shook, my body numb as Xavier kissed my neck. This was it. It was going to happen again and I wouldn't be able to stop it. I felt nauseous and frightened, wondering what he was going to do next.

"_Please, stop,_" I whispered, my voice shaking and tears running down my cheeks," _Stop._"

"Oh, baby, this is it," Xavier said, his hand running down my body. Why couldn't I say anything else? I was frozen in a stupor and lost. I couldn't move my own body while he touched me in places I didn't want to be. Why? He made to kiss my lips and I tried to scream but couldn't. My voice was caught in my throat, it was stuck. I could barely breathe. Then, all of a sudden, Xavier was ripped away from me and I slid to the floor, still shaking. My body was weak and no matter how hard I tried to move, I couldn't.

I heard a distant call but couldn't make it out. Didn't matter, no one cared anyways. The person called out again, urgently and for some reason, the voice was familiar. No, impossible. I closed my eyes and wished the pain away.

I groaned and opened my eyes a bit, feeling feverish but shivering uncontrollably. Blinking a few times, I slowly sat up and pulled the thick blanket around me, trying to stop shaking. Looking around, I realized I was still in Richard's office. No, did some-

"Kori?" I screeched and jumped, but calmed instantly when I met Richard's concerned eyes. He put his hand on mine and said," Shh, calm down. It's alright. It's just me."

"W-what happened?" I asked after a few seconds to bring my heart rate back down.

"Xavier," Richard growled," I got him off of you, but you weren't here. It was like you were reliving some sort of nightmare. Your eyes were dilated and your skin was cold."

I looked away but kept the blanket close. I played with the soft material before I realized it wasn't a blanket but Richard's rain jacket. I blinked sleepily and rested my head against the cold couch.

"Kori, please, tell me what's going on," Richard said, squeezing my hand. Oh, I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. What if he disappeared, or changed like Victor and Rachel had? No, I couldn't risk it.

"You can tell me," he begged. I shook my head and heard his distant sigh. I was tired, very tired. His cool fingers brushed away my bangs and he said," Sleep. We'll talk later."

Or not.

I woke up again to a soft, warm light and opened my eyes, staring intently at Richard's form, watching him as he scribbled furiously on something. Was he staying here because of me? I smiled slightly then froze. No, I couldn't be thinking thoughts like _that_. He didn't like me that way. _But he does care. _ I sighed to myself. Now I had a stupid conscience telling me things. _Maybe he does care, more than just for a friend? _But could I risk it? Telling him everything and wondering if what he cared for me was far more than friendship? _What difference does it make, how he cares for you? As long as he cares, you can trust. He may be different than the others. After all, he's been here watching over you when he could have taken you home, or to the hospital. That means something._ It could mean anything, not just that he cares. _You're just afraid of having a relationship with him. It's you who doesn't want to try. _That's not true! I'm just scared. What if he runs away like the others did? What if he stops talking to me? My conscience didn't say anything and I knew. It wasn't something I would know unless I tried to tell Richard. I had to find out for myself. But I couldn't risk it, not now. I just barely met the guy. _Good._ Stupid conscience, get out of my head. _Stupid girl, _I am___you._ I snorted and Richard's eyes met mine.

"Kori," he said, stepping away from his desk and sitting on the edge of the couch," Are you alright?"

"Mmm," I said, sitting up," More or less. How long have-"

"A day and a half. It's eleven in the evening,"

"I slept here for an entire day!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. I didn't want to move you because Rachel said not to."

"You called Rachel?"

"Yes, after you collapsed. She said that this happened sometimes and the best would to leave you sleeping. So I did."

See?I called out to my conscience. It wasn't anything special.

"I couldn't leave you alone though, in case you needed me, so I stayed here."

"B-But you shouldn't have!" I said," I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I think I should just-" I got off the couch and wavered, my legs crumbling underneath me. Richard caught me and helped me sit back down. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands, trying to stop my rotating head. The world was tipsy.

"Kori, it's okay, I wanted to. I've been worried and couldn't sleep anyways," he said. I looked up at him and saw the bags underneath his eyes, fatigue dragging him down. Liar.

"You could have sent me home," I whispered, trying to see past the worry in his beautiful eyes.

"Nope, not until I get an answer out of you. See? I'm killing two birds with one stone. You get better and I get answers."

"I'm not saying anything," I crossed my eyes and looked away. He laughed and said," Are you hungry? You must be."

I didn't even say anything. He got up and extended his hand to me. I took it and felt comfortable as his arm rested lightly around my waist.

"This may sound weird, but I'm taking you to my place for now. You're still pale and the fever hasn't gone down yet."

"Y-your house?" I squeaked," No, I c-can't, I mean, that just wouldn't-how could you possibly-no, no that won't work. Just drive me home."

"Sorry, but can't. No one is at your place right now and I seriously need to make sure you're alright before I can let you leave. No patient of mine has ever escaped before I released them, and you won't be the first."

He grabbed his jacket and put it around my shoulders, then handed me my purse. I opened my purse and grabbed my phone, but it was snatched out of my hands.

"No," Richard said," You are not finding a way to escape. I'm a very good doctor and my patient, you, is in a serious condition. You need to be taken care of with the greatest gentleness. Course, you also need to be fed."

I blushed as Richard took my arm, hooking it with his and escorting me out of his office, then locking the door behind us," Wait till you taste my amazing omelet. Do you like mushrooms?"

I nodded dumbly and admired his ease as he quickly led us to his car.

"Good, because I put green onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, and cheese in my omelets. They're extremely fluffy and just melt in your mouth. After someone has one of my magical omelets, they feel like they can tell me anything," he said, helping me into the passenger seat and closing the door. He hurried to the other side and sat in, turning the car on.

"And they usually do," he continued, pulling out of the parking lot and driving into the street.

"Not me," I whispered, feeling tired. Guess I still needed to sleep some more," I won't tell."

"We'll see," Richard chuckled in the background. I smiled. I haven't felt this safe in a long time.

**R&R PLEASE! I'd really appreciate it. Criticism is accepted! :P**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Ya!**

**Robin: Don't you have anything else to say, **_**besides**_** telling us this is the next stupid chapter. We know.**

**Starfire: Please, must we be mean? Can we not all be friends?**

**Me: Robin, shut your mouth. I don't need your sass. **

**Robin: Whatever. Oh, and you're not funny.**

**Starfire: Robin, perhaps it would not be best if we anger the author, or she will make our roles in her story rather…well, I am sure it will be cruel.**

**Robin: You shouldn't be scared, she can't do anything. She doesn't even **_**own**_** us. That would be DC Comics and other television show companies who created us in the first place. She has no rightful claim on us.**

**Me: *sobs* You're so right. I don't own you or anything related to Teen Titans and I'm **_**not**_** funny. But, I can do **_**this**_**. *throws shoe at Robin's face, knocking him unconscious.* BWAHAHA**

"Kori? Hey, Kori," Richard shook me awake gently," We're here."

I looked out the window at Richard's large house. It wasn't as extensive as Wayne's, but he was still a young bachelor. I stepped outside and brought Richard's jacket closer to me, trying to block out the cold.

"It's big," I said stupidly. Richard chuckled and said," Well, I guess Bruce's place rubbed off on me, so I chose a place big enough."

"How many rooms does it have?" I asked, looking back and admiring the large electronic gate we came through when I was sleeping.

"14, with one large kitchen, 12 bathrooms, a pool and Jacuzzi in the backyard, an attic, and a basement."

"Why would you need so many rooms?" I asked as he disabled the alarm system, unlocked the front door and ushered me in, his hand at the small in my back. We entered the foyer and I smiled. Black leather couches, probably unused, glimmered at me, with an Italian design coffee table, and a brown plush rug. The walls were bare and painted a light brown, but for a few art pieces; one of a mountain landscape and the other of an ocean with a sunset.

"This is an old house from the 1800s, and I always like to think there's some sort of secret passageway."

He led me up the carpeted stairs and down the hallways. Eventually I lost my count of how many times we entered a new corridor. We stopped in front of a door and Richard opened the door. The room was large and airy, with a white carpet and light blue walls, white lace curtains and a king sized bed in the middle. The bed sheets were also light blue.

"This will be your room for now," he said, gently pushing me in," There's a bathroom through that door and I think there should be some spare clothing in the closet."

"Why would you have spare clothing?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He smiled sheepishly and said," I _have_ had lady friends here before."

"Ah yes, your famous playboy ways. How could I have forgotten? But, I can't wear another woman's clothing. That's-"

"No, I bought those for people who chose to stay here. It's just a pair of sweats and a pullover shirt. You can shower, get dressed and I'll pick you up for dinner in a couple of hours while your clothes are cleaned," Richard said with a smile. He turned and began to leave when he said," Don't wander, just wait for me. And for your information, I don't usually sleep around."

"Mhmm, whatever you say," I rolled my eyes and he left, closing the door. I made my way to the closet and inside was indeed gray drawstring sweats and a white oversized pullover. I took them off the hangers and turned the bathroom light on. I turned the water on and let the shower heat up while I delved into the medicine cabinet, pulling out a spare toothbrush and little hotel shampoo bottles. I chuckled. Rich boy had everything.

After my shower, I blow dried my hair and put on the clothing, then settled onto the bed. I was still tired, but not completely, and what I really wanted to do was explore. Richard wouldn't really mind it, would he? I left my room and "wandered," doing exactly what he told me not to. I turned the corner and only entered another hall. Where was the kitchen? A door behind me opened and I turned. I met Richard's eyes and gasped. He was wet and only in a bath towel, the white towel slowly slipping down his hips. Oh shit, I was looking…I took a step back. My eyes ran over his body and I groaned to myself.

I wasn't supposed to be _looking_. My eyes ran over his chest and I blinked. His upper body was adorned with faint small and large scars in long thin lines. Wait, he had a scar on the lower half of his body, a scar that looked rather new, almost in the same place Nightwing got hurt. That's s-

"Kori! W-what are you…" Richard stuttered, just as shocked as I was. I blushed madly and turned around, ignoring the scar.

"S-sorry!" I screeched, running down the hall and around the corner. It took me several tries to find my room again but when I did, I jumped on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. That was _so_ _embarrassing!_ Then, I began to chuckle. After the chuckle came a laugh and soon I was hysterical, tears streaming from my eyes as I laughed hard, barely breathing. A knock on the door interrupted me and I got up, opening the door. Richard was fully dressed in a white muscle shirt and black jeans.

"Kori, are you alright? Why were you crying?"

"Wha- oh, no. I wasn't crying, I was laughing, actually."

He cocked an eyebrow and I said," Sorry for not listening. That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened."

Richard didn't crack a smile as I thought he would and said," Okay. Are you hungry?"

I nodded and followed him out, disturbed by his unusual silence.

"Um, Richard, you aren't mad, are you?" Now I was nervous.

"No, but I'm just wondering whether I should use what just happened to flirt with you incessantly, or to keep silent. Your hair trigger tempers-"

"Why the hell would you flirt with me?" I cut him off.

"What do you mean 'why?' You're a hot babe who just caught me naked and just so happens to be in my house."

"Y-you weren't naked!" I said, blushing again," And I didn't ask to come to your house!"

"No, but you sure didn't put up much of a fight. And yes, I was naked. Towels don't count."

That surprised me. Was I having déjà vu or something? First the scar, now the whole naked thing. Nightwing said 'boxers don't count.' And if I really think about it, their heights were the same and their build was also. Could they be-

"Hey, what do you want to eat?" Richard said. Shoot, I didn't realize we had already entered the kitchen. I sat down at the island and watched him rummage through the fridge for contents.

"I thought you were going to make me an omelet that melted in my mouth?"

"Mm, well, I'm sure anything would melt in your mouth, sweetie, but I've unfortunately run out of eggs and tomato."

Sweetie? And what was with the damned flirting?

"Fine," I said, deciding to play along with his flirting," Make me a cinnamon apple pie with whipped cream and chocolate syrup on top. **(Wow, even **_**I**_** wouldn't eat that pie. I only like pumpkin pie, but give me Chocolate cake anytime. Notice the uppercase C in Chocolate? **_**That's**_** how special it is.)**

"Chocolate syrup? Seriously?" he said," I can make the pie, but I do-"

"I changed my mind, I don't want the pie. I want a large farm raised salmon with lemon, basil, and a bit of Cumin. Oh, and while you're making it, put a bit of pomegranate juice on top of it, let it soak, then put it in the oven." **(Actually, my dad did that and it tasted really good.)**

"I don't have pomegranates," Richard said, looking a bit lost.

"Ugh! You don't have _anything!_ I seriously think someone needs to revoke your license, doctor."

Then Richard had a goofy smile on his face and leaned over the island, his face inches from mine. I didn't pull away.

"But we haven't gotten to the main course yet, _miss_, and I haven't had the chance to bodily check my patient yet."

"Bodily? I'm pretty sure my body is in fine, working order."

He cupped my cheek and said in a serious tone," I'm going to find out why you have those breakdowns, Kori, just wait and see." He pulled away and turned," Now let's see about that fish."

"Over my dead body," I muttered.


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the quick ending of chapter 10, but I totally didn't realize that I **_**didn't**_** finish the chapter until **_**after**_** I had posted it and previewed it. Haha. Biiiiggg mistake. But that's okay, my adoring, loveable fans/readers will understand. Right? Right… *the audience is silent except for a few cricket chirps*. Well, be that way!**

**Oh, and, I owe an apology to all of you out there waiting for me to keep posting. I said that I would do it during the break-last week-and ended up not doing it. But, it isn't my fault. Well, actually, it kinda is. I was so in tuned to these books I was reading-notice the plural form of **_books_**- that I ignored you all. SOOO SOORRRYY! So, in order to repent my sinful ways, I will write more chapters that are longer, like around ten pages each instead of five. You get the picture and right now I totally understand that you just want me to get to the writing point. So, here goes. **

**Chapter 10 Recap. Note: This is not a page filler! Okay, yes it is.**

We had spaghetti instead of fish and both of us were pretty much silent the whole time, the awkward tension between us never disappearing. Plus, it didn't help that Richard caught me staring at him sometimes, always dropping me winks or tsking as if it was a crime looking at him. Didn't help that I was thinking of weird thoughts too, and in weird, I mean with _those_ sorts of emotions, you know, like _woman_ emotions that are towards a _man._ I didn't know how to deal with those emotions, so I just kept looking at him till I was caught, over and over and _over_ again. Talk about failing miserably.

"So, Kori-"

"I _am_ not going to tell you anything, so stop trying to figure it out," I snapped at him, shoving a meatball into my mouth and chewing vigorously. Richard chuckled.

"Alright, alright, carrot top, I'll stop asking, but that doesn't mean I won't try to get it out of you whenever we're alone, like now."

The last part sounded awfully weird," Well, I'll just make sure I won't be alone with you anymore."

Richard chuckled again and I smiled. I liked his laugh. Ugh, I gave myself a quick mental slap. I can't be thinking of this stuff. _And why not?_ My conscience asked me, _nothing wrong with it._ I just don't want to give myself a reason to believe he cares about me the way I care for him. _Have you even asked him why he wants to know so badly? Maybe it's because he does care for you_.

"Hey, Richard."

"Mm?"

"Why are you so adamant in knowing why I have my breakdowns?"

He paused for a second, his wine glass hovering a few inches away from his lips. Instead of answering, he took a long drink, draining his once half full glass. Setting it down on the table gently, he swirled a bunch of spaghetti onto his fork and ate it, chewing slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face. I tapped my foot, wondering why he was stalling. Once he was done eating, he poured another glass full of wine and started to drink that just as slowly.

"Are you going to tell me?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you when you tell me," was all he said before getting up and cleaning off the table. A clatter of dishes behind me ensued, then rushing water.

"Don't throw away the food," I muttered loudly enough for him to hear, without turning to face him. He didn't answer, but I knew that he wasn't even thinking of doing that because he opened the fridge. He didn't say anything. _Course he wouldn't, he knows you don't trust him._ Said my annoying little voice in the back of my head. It's not like I didn't trust him. _No, you don't trust him, final. But he doesn't hate you for it, no matter how much he wants to know._ True. He was awfully diplomatic about it, even if his sapphire eyes burned in desire.

"Kori?" Richard asked, his eyes worried,"

**Chapter 11**

"Huh? Oh, what? Did you say something?"

Richard raised an eyebrow and said," No. But you had that fazed look again. I thought that maybe you were still, well, you know what I mean."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Right, that's what I'm worried about," Richard mumbled, his tone troubled.

"If you had just made your stupid omelet, I would me completely refreshed," I feigned anger. Richard laughed and said," Next time. Besides, there are more important things to do right now. Like-"

I stood up and said," If I said it once, I'll say it twice! Don't ask me what's going on!"

"…going to bed," Richard completed his sentence. I closed my mouth and felt like bashing my head into the wall. Oh hell! Now he probably hated me. Damn it, why do I keep losing my cool in front him? It's not like he was pressuring me, that much I knew. I mean, it was obvious. He sorta dropped the subject after my second outburst-the teasing words didn't count. Did I explode at him because I knew he was so confident in-

"YOU KNOW! DON'T YOU!" I screamed, jabbing my finger at his chest.

"H-hey, Kori, calm down there."

"_That's _why you're so convinced that I'll tell you! Because you've figured it out!" I began pacing, stopped, then continued," Hell, it wasn't even that _hard_. It's almost impossible to keep it secret, the way I keep acting!"

"Kori, sweetie-"

"Oh, there goes the sweetie thing again! As if we're a couple!"

I stopped and stared at him. He calmly stared back, as if challenging me to oppose the idea.

"And we're not," I finally said, not tearing my gaze away," So, don't call me sweetie. In fact, I think it would be best to take me home. _Now._ I've lived on my own long enough to handle myself."

"I don't care how long you've been living alone, and I'm not entirely convinced you're okay, either," Richard challenged, stepping towards me," Kori, I hate to do this, but if you even think of stepping out of this house without me for 24 hours-"

"You'll do what?" I snickered, my hands on my hips," Chain me to the bed and watch like a hawk? Drug me until I fall asleep and Rachel calls?"

"Those work," he said.

"Like hell," I charged towards the door and Richard jumped out in front of me, scooped me up from my legs and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Let go! Let me go, _now!_" I said, hitting his back and kicking. He took each hit with a grunt and walked up the stairs, directly into my room. He set me down in front of him, grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit.

"Calm down! What is with you! It's like you're two different people!"

As if on cue I broke down crying, not understanding what the hell was going on. I fell to my knees and Richard picked me up again, gently putting me in bed, pulling the covers up to my chest. My sobbing became hysterical as Richard slipped into bed with me, pulling me into his large chest and stroking my hair.

"Hush, sshh Kori, it'll be alright," he whispered," Just cry it out."

"I-I don't e-even know why I'm crying!" I said, stopping my tears and looking up at him, my chin resting on his chest. His blue eyes widened but he smiled gently and said," Not because of what happened with Xavier?"

I shook my head and looked up at him again," I really don't know why. Mood swings?"

"Why? Are you-well, on your cycle?"

"Last week," I murmured, nuzzling his chest and burying my face in it. I was tired after that weird outburst, like all the energy in my body had disappeared. Richard wrapped his arms around me tighter and whispered," I'll wait till you fall asleep. Goodnight."

"Mmm," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Ugh," I rolled over to my side and covered the sunlight from my face with my hand. The birds outside tweeted and twittered, obviously cheerful-wait a minute! I shot up in bed and looked around, remembering what had happened last night. I glanced down at the place Richard was and felt my cheeks warm up into a blush. Damn pheromones or whatever.

Oddly enough, I was just as cheerful as the little birdies and began to hum as I got up out of bed, quickly making it. Doing a quick twirl, I skipped to the bathroom where, hanging by the door were my clothes, _washed_. Oh sshhiitt! Did Richard-? No, he probably had a maid come in. Yeah, that's it. I grinned, happy my mood wasn't ruined and took a quick shower, slipping on my own clothes- dark wash blue jeans, a cerulean blue t-shirt with a rose design and a white zip-up jacket- and looking through the pharmacy.

"Wow, he even has little brushes," I said, pulling out a disposable hair brush **(Does that even exist?!) **and quickly brushing my long hair, leaving it down. Smiling at the mirror, I left the room and made my way to the kitchen. Fortunately, I didn't get lost or have weird encounters with "almost" naked men. Skipping in, Richard stopped midway through his conversation…with _Victor._

"Hey little lady! Glad you finally woke up!" Vic said, raising his mug in salute.

"Er, good morning. But, why are you here?"

"I asked him to drive your car over," Richard explained," I figured you forgot about it."

"Right, thanks," I said, still standing at the doorway. Richard's gaze didn't break from mine until Vic stood up, stretched and said," Okay, then. Kori, mind driving me to the garage? My lady'll be waitin', and if I leave Karen there for too long, well, she might destroy my baby."

I nodded and said," Ya, sure. Meet you at the car?"

"Sure," Vic said, leaving, but not after giving us both a measuring look. Richard got up and began rinsing the mugs, so I decided to call up my courage.

"Um, do you have a cleaning maid?"

"Yes. She cleans the rooms, and she cleaned your clothes last night. Do you mind?" He asked, not turning his back, his hands resting against the counter, his body hunched.

"No. Listen, Richard, I-"

He turned and asked," Are you alright?"

"Well, yes, why?"

"I-Kori, I care for you, I really do. I mean, _wow_, you make me feel," he rubbed the back of his head and gave me a flustered look," I can't explain it."

"OK," I managed, keeping myself from squealing.

"But, with so much drama going on, and you with your past-"

"And mood swings," I offered.

"I just don't know how to handle it. I'm going to be honest. I'd love to kiss and hug all your fears and sadness away but we haven't even reached that level. Frankly, we aren't even _on_ a level. Plus, our work isn't exactly revolved around each other's…" He trailed off, looking miserable.

"Thanks for everything, Richard. For smacking me at Vic's garage, for talking to me, for making me really crabby, for saving me from Xavier, for holding me last night, _everything._ And, I know the only reason why we can't step up our relationship is because of what I'm hiding, and what you are."

He looked up in shock and what I said last, but I continued.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right? I know, playing the friend card must be…stupid, but, I cherish you. And, heck, you'll probably be the better friend than me, but I can make it wor-" I was cut off my Richard's lips on mine, soft and warm. I quickly melted into his kiss and brought my arms around his neck, closing the gap between our bodies. But before it could go anywhere else, he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Sorry, Kori, but being friends just won't work. I can't ignore you, nor can I pretend I don't see you as just a good friend. Hell, we could be the best of friends, but I'm not settling for it. We just need-"

"Time to settle the crazy events?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He chuckled and kissed it, nodding.

"Yes. Can you do that?"

"Can you?" I redirected the question.

"No, but I'll try. Because, while we need to focus on our own personal lives right now, I really want to go online surfing and find out what I can about you."

"Ah. Does that mean I should look you up too? In answer to the scars on your body?"

Richard tensed, stepped away from our embrace, and asked" What do you mean?"

I shrugged but was suspicious. Did the scars mean something more than just that? Especially the one on his left side?

"I woke out a lot, and play martial arts," he said suddenly," That's where the scars come from."

What the-?

"OK, but you and your fellow fighters sure must fight to the death."

"Oh, well, some scars are from motor accidents. I ride a motorcycle, and go dirt biking with a few friends every now and then."

I nodded and said," Sure, I believe you."

He cocked his head to the side and said," What else did you have to ask?"

"Why do you have your maid work at night?" I asked, giggling. Richard lightened up and I smiled, but knew deep down that he was obviously hiding something. Not that it was any of my business, but that wound looked too fresh, the skin still bright pink. Or maybe I was just giving myself a reason to look beyond what was really going on. _Of course. You're just using Richard as an excuse to forget your own damn problems_.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Ugh, nothing, nothing!" I said, waving my hand back and forth," Thanks again, and, um, see you later?"

"Yes," he said with a gentle smile. I hurried off towards my car and got into the passenger seat, since Victor was going to drive.

"I thought I was going to drive?"

"You were, but after how long it took you to say goodbye to Dick, I thought I'd let you ponder a few things," Vic said, glancing at me," Richard said he's going to try and find out about you-know-what. Are you ready for that?"

He pulled onto the road and I sighed," Maybe. My conscience keeps telling me that the only reason I don't want him to find out is because I'm afraid to face my own fears."

"Your conscience?" Victor asked in a high- pitched tone.

"Don't worry. It's just me arguing with myself," I laughed," And you know what, I really wouldn't mind it if Richard found out, that is, if I wasn't worrying about his reaction. I know he pretty much has it figured out…but what will he say or feel about the details?"

Victor didn't answer, his eyes strictly on the road, but I knew. Just like Rachel and Karen, Victor froze up on me for three months, refusing to meet my eyes or even speaking to me. Could Richard be the same, or would he be different?

"Anyways," I changed the subject," What were you doing here, really?"

"Richard wanted to ask me about your breakdowns. He already knows what he's seen, but he said something about you having conflicting emotions. One minute you were flirtatious, the second you were angry, and then you broke down crying."

"What did you tell him?"

"What could I have told him? I told him I don't know, and now I'm worrying. What happened, Kori?"

"I don't know actually. But, Richard always sends me into a whirlwind of unexplained emotions, so… all I know, Vic, is that it had _nothing_ to do with what happened. Absolutely nothing."

"What are you going to do about it?" Vic asked, turning onto the road his garage was on.

"What _can_ I do about it? I don't even know why it happened, so I guess my only option is to wait and see if it happens again. It's not my period, and I sure didn't have sex with anyone to get pregnant, plus, I don't take any medication."

"Well, if it does happen again, you should tell someone. Maybe Dr. Evans? He's helped you before."

"If I have to tell anyone, Vic," I said, turning to him with a smile as he handed me the keys to my car," I'll tell Richard first. He's a great doctor, and he still owes me an omelet."

Victor laughed and got out of the car, waving goodbye as I slid into the driver's seat and drove home. Traffic was unusually light for 11 AM and when I got to the apartment, Rachel wasn't even there. I smiled anyways and turned on the radio to some pop song by Lady Gaga **(She does pop, right?)**, swinging my hips back and forth to the music as I made myself some toast, smothering it with a bit of butter, then grape jam. Pulling the peanut butter jar out of the pantry, I scooped a huge spoonful of it, putting it on the other piece of toast, smashing the two together into a perfect sandwich. Plopping another spoonful of peanut butter into my mouth, I put the jar away, poured myself some orange juice and quickly cleaned the mess I made.

I threw myself onto the couch Nightwing had spent his naked time on, and bit into my warm sandwich. Hell, with all the drama going on in my life and those I knew, life was still good.

**REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! AND WHILE YOU DO THAT, CARE TO TAKE A FEW MORE MINUTES TO RECOMMEND THIS TO OTHER PEOPLE?! THANKS…I THINK.**


End file.
